


The Kiss That Told The Heart

by LadyLockhart123



Category: the good fight - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLockhart123/pseuds/LadyLockhart123
Summary: After Adrian acts upon his growing emotions for Diane, will it help her find her way back to Kurt, or will she seek to find a new love with Adrian instead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So if you read out bio you'll understand why I've written this. I'm letting it open for those of you who read this to decide who Diane goes to, you'll just have to let me know of course. Anyway, here is a new journey we will begin.  
> \- J

Adrian stares out the window of his office, a file in his hand, trying to figure out what's happening with their current case. It's late, and he's sure he's the only person here aside from the security guards. He likes it; the peace and quiet. He turns his head towards a sound coming from outside his office and smiles.

"Thought I was the last one here."

"Not yet." Diane smiles and walks further into his office. "The McCarthy case." Diane acknowledges him of the file in her hand and puts it down on his desk.

"At least one case worked out." He sighs, flicking the brief in his hand closed and drops it onto the desk.

"Struggling?"

"Drowning."

"Oh, that's not good."

"Not good at all."

"Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help?" Diane offers and Adrian willingly picks up the file and hands to her.

"Everything is hitting a dead end," Adrian says and Diane walks around his desk and sits on the edge of it. Her attention is fully devoted to the paper as she reads through it.

"Alright so if I looted your mutual fund, and many more others, that makes it possible for thousands of suspects. So start with that as your defence. Then introduce the facts, see what the opposition has and play off that." Diane begins, looking up at Adrian to see what he thinks.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" She smiles and looks down at the brief again.

"I told you, a fresh pair of eyes and a brain to go with can help."

Adrian reaches behind him and pulls out two tumblers and a bottle of scotch. He pours them both a drink and offers one to Diane, who takes it appreciatively.

"It says here that Stevenson's car was reported stolen the morning after the your client was brought in?"

"Yeah," Adrian nods and takes a generous sip of his drink.

"Don't you find it odd that his car is the one that is missing, he's the one who was reportedly arguing with the victim the whole time and he's the one who called your client in the morning the victims body was found."

"You think he has something to do with it?"

"I think he's setting your client up." Diane clarifies, and takes a sip of her scotch.

"How did I miss all that?" Adrian asks aloud and she chuckles.

"You're tired. Go home, get some sleep." She pushes herself off the desk and downs the scotch.

"Wait up and I'll walk down with you."

"Okay." Diane nods and leaves his office to retrieve her coat and bag from her own.

Diane shrugs into her coat and only then realizes just how late it is. She tosses her phone and keys into her pocket and hangs her bag off her elbow as she leaves her office. She joins Adrian again, meeting him as he leaves his own and they walk to the elevators, still discussing the case.

"I want you as second chair on this."

"I thought Lucca was second chair?"

"Not anymore. You solved this entire case in less than ten minutes."

"Yeah well I'm sober." Diane gives him a teasing smirk and Adrian chuckles.

"So can you do it?"

"What - second chair?"

Adrian nods.

"I guess if Lucca doesn't mind, then yes."

They step into the elevator and it's only a matter of moments before they're walking through the carpark. They keep the conversation going until they come to Diane's car.

"Here's my stop." She announces and pulls her keys from her pocket. "When is the trial?"

"Monday, 9am."

"Then we have a little over a week. That will hopefully be enough."

"I hope so."

"Okay, well. Goodnight." She smiles, then turns around.

"Diane."

She whirls around again when she hears her name, but a warm hand slides through her untied coat to grip her hip and the other hand grips her elbow as a pair of warm, soft, tentative lips possess her own. It takes her a moment to realize what's happening, yet when she does, she doesn't pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos, comments and for simply reading. I appreciate it so very much!

"As of now we are just waiting on the West Star retainer." Barbara finishes speaking and some content commentary is shared between the fellow associates in the room.

  
They're having a short meeting in relation to fees and income, and Diane has done her best to avoid Adrian at least until she can figure out what she wants, as much as she hates to say it.

  
"Adrian." Barbara looks towards him, but Adrian is solely focused on trying to catch Diane's eye so he doesn't hear her, and she has to repeat his name a few times to catch his attention. "Have you got anything you'd like to add?"

  
"Sorry," he apologises, chuckling slightly. "Just keep up the good work."

  
"OK then. It's late, you're free to go." Barbara finishes the meeting with a polite smile and immediately the associates get up and do as told.

  
Diane leaves without a word and Adrian does the same, only to have Barbara follow him into his office.

  
"Adrian, what was that?"

  
Adrian waits until he is standing behind his desk before he looks at her. "What was what?"

  
"You didn't utter a word and when you did all you had was keep up the good work?"

  
"You had everything covered by the time you finishes. What did you want me to do? Repeat everything you said and lull them to sleep?" Adrian sends back and Barbara sighs.

  
"You could have participated more Adrian. You are a name partner after all."

  
"Yeah. That's exactly what I am."

  
"Look all I'm asking..."

  
A knock on the door interrupts them and they both look to find Diane standing there.

  
"Are you busy?" Diane asks, looking at Adrian, who understands her question.

  
"Yes.." Barbara answers.

  
"No." Adrian speaks over her and Barbara looks at him. "We'll talk later." He tells Barbara who narrows her eyes at him.

  
"What do you need Diane?" Barbara asks.

  
"Actually Barbara, I would like to speak to Adrian privately."

  
Barbara's confusion is written across her face and she nods. She knows that Diane and Adrian have gotten close since she started working here, and it's begun to worry her. The fact that they're having private conversations that could be in regards of the firm worry her too.

  
Barbara nods and leaves the office, so Diane closes the door behind her and slowly approaches Adrian's desk.

  
"We need to talk."

  
"We do."

  
"Did you really mean it? Or was it just spontaneous?" Diane asks, and Adrian leans back in his chair.

  
"Which one are you hoping for?"

  
"I don't know." She confesses and sits down across from him.

  
"What's really bothering you about this?" He asks, and it scares her that he can see right through her.

  
"My reaction."

"Your reaction?" He repeats, not quite understanding her.

  
"I kissed you back." She says quietly.

  
He watches her closely for a moment, surprised to see how confused she is about all of this. Usually Diane is a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants and gets what she wants. And here she is confessing that she doesn't know what she's doing. They enter a silence for a moment and Adrian follows her line of sight. Then it clicks with why she's so conflicted.  
"You still love him?"

  
Diane looks up from the gold band on her finger and shrugs. "I don't know. I think I do, but I don't want to."

  
Adrian nods, finally understanding everything she's thinking.

  
"Diane," His voice comes out softer. "I'm not going to get in between you and your husband. I don't want to damage your marriage."

  
"My marriage is already damaged Adrian. And compared to what you and I did as opposed to what Kurt and Holly did, I think my marriage wouldn't be so devastated because of us."

  
Adrian turns and draws out two glasses and a bottle of wine. "Can I get you a fix?"

  
"Please." Diane nods.

  
Adrian pours himself and Diane a fine glass of the crimson liquid and hands her a glass. She kicks her shoes off and eases back into the chair. He kicks his feet up onto the corner of his desk.

  
"Look, Diane," He pauses, thinking carefully. "we can pretend like nothing happened. Or we can clear the air, it was a one time thing, a small thing, that won't happen again or go any further."

  
Diane looks at him and takes a sip of her wine, contemplating his offers, but for some reason her mind and mouth say two different things.

"What if I don't want that?"

  
Her own question surprises her and Adrian shrugs. "I like you Diane. I like having you around. And I'll still like having you around no matter what happens." He tells her and takes a drink. "So if you're willing.." He raises his arms and she nods at him.

  
"And if I'm willing...?"

  
He smiles back. "If you're willing to make a go at it. Then so am I."

  
He finally says it, and for a moment she feels her heart stop. It makes her nervous, yet excited at the same time. And with Adrian's reassurance that no matter what he'll still have her back, it only makes her decision easier. Looking at the gold band on her finger, she looks back at Adrian and they both reach to clink their glasses.

  
"To us." He toasts and Diane smiles.

  
"To us."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm late, Adrian."

  
Diane appears beside him, dropping her purse unceremoniously on the bar stool and hoisting herself up on the adjacent one in a single motion.

She's dressed immaculately in a figure-hugging black dress and sleek Louboutins, despite her admittedly enigmatic age, looking as radiant as ever.

  
Adrian glances across at her, mumbling out a quick "No worries," despite having a mouth full of peanuts. He swallows them with an audible gulp and wipes his mouth. "What can I get you?"

  
"A martini, please." She answers and sits back in her seat.

  
Adrian nods towards the bartender, who approaches immediately. "A martini and scotch dry, please."

In a couple of minutes their drinks are served and they both reach for them.

  
"To a successful case." Adrian raises his glass. "May there be many more challenging, yet successful cases to come."

They clink their glasses and take a generous sip from each of their drinks.

  
A comfortable silence settles between them as they sip on their drinks. It's late, and they've been working excessively over the past few weeks to win this case. And despite the excitement they had been feeling when the verdict on the case came in, they're both looking forward to going home.

  
"Next time we're on a case, you're questioning." Adrian comments and Diane tosses a peanut into her mouth.

  
"Why?"

  
"Diane you killed that guy."

  
"He supported Trump what did you expect me to do." She asks jokingly and begins to chew, suddenly noticing the rumbling and empty feeling of her stomach.

  
"You know when I first started out, my boss always got me to question, only to start regretting it when I tore into them. Eventually I wasn't asked to work on cases that much anymore, I mean my boss was a big pain in the ass."

  
"I've had a few of those." Diane nods. "So, what did you do?"

  
"Well, technically I left and eventually after not showing up for a few days or answering any calls, they told me not to come back." Adrian shrugs and Diane chuckles.

  
"Oh my."  
"What about you? Any tales of when you started out?"

  
Diane tosses a few peanuts into her mouth and thinks carefully. She has a few but it's which to choose. Eventually she starts to nod and takes a sip of her drink.

  
"There was a time, just after I had become a name partner, that rumors spread about my boss and I sleeping together." Diane says and Adrian starts to choke on his sip of scotch, making her laugh.

  
"What?" He asks with a laugh and she shrugs, smirking. "Really?"

  
"Oh, yeah. Me and Jonas Stern."

She almost singsongs the last sentence as she recalls the memory.

  
"Wow. Didn't think I'd hear that one." Adrian says and takes another drink.

  
"I'm sure you didn't." She chuckles and continues to feed off the peanuts.

  
"I don't have to ask do I?" He teases and she over at him, nodding slightly.

  
"Ask?"

  
"Are they true?" He clarifies and she nods understandingly.

  
"Course not." She shakes her head, unable to stop a half smile from appearing on her face.

  
They fall silent and the only noise between them is the occasional crunch of the peanuts they're feeding on.

  
"Are you hungry?" Adrian asks and Diane looks at him.

  
"Starving."

  
"Good. Let's go find somewhere we can eat." He says and downs his scotch.

  
After taking one last sip of her martini, Diane puts on her coat and grabs her bag. "What are you interested in?"

  
"Indian?"

  
"Anything will do me." She shrugs and subconsciously they reach for each others hand.

It's become so natural for them over the past few weeks. They're sure a few associates are starting to catch on to them too. Even Maia asked Diane personally.

  
They leave the bar and decide to walk instead of catch a cab. As they walk their conversation turns to food and Diane learns of Adrian's hobby of cooking. She admits she's not a fan of cooking and with glee he promises to teach her some old family recipes someday. She smiles appreciatively.

  
They enter a restaurant, make their orders and after a a little while they're about to leave with the takeout only for Diane to recognise two familiar faces.

  
"Christ." She mutters and Adrian looks at her, noticing who her gaze is fixed on, but before he can say anything they're already face to face with them.

  
"Diane." Kurt says, surprised to see her.

  
Diane looks at him, then watches as his gaze drops to her and Adrian's clasped hands and the further surprise shows on his face.

  
"Hello Kurt." She says, noticing his expression shift as he realizes her relationship with Adrian.

Tensely, she turns to face his company and coldly greets them.

  
"Miranda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... what's happening with Kurt and Miranda?! How do you like Diane + Adrian together? Will mchart find their way back to each other? Stay tuned to find out!  
> Feel free to leave a comment to share your thoughts. I'd love to read them :)


End file.
